Glad
by Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: Aoba always cried. Every time, regardless of how long, or indeed short, the time had been. (Noiz homecoming fic.)


Aoba always cried. Every time, regardless of how long, or indeed short, the time had been.

Ren would be abandoned on the ground, guarding Aoba's bag patiently, tail wagging as he saw his Master's face light up happily. It made a nice change to the frowns, deep sighs and tears of the time just the two of them spent together. Not that Ren didn't understand why Aoba was sad when he wasn't there, he understood well and did his best to console his Master, allowing him to cry into his fur and giving him space when the nightly Coil calls came through. He'd learnt after the first few times that it was best to ensure he wasn't on the floor during these times, as the over excited bluenette had tripped over him more than once in his haste to answer the call. While it didn't actually hurt Ren, the alarm on Aoba's face and subsequent apologies had led to the calling ringing out, Aoba noticing with a sad expression. Sitting by his Coil, knowing if he rang he might interrupt an important meeting or his all too important sleep. When it didn't ring again that night Aoba had curled up in their bed and cried himself to sleep, face hidden by a hoodie, one of his that he had taken to sleeping in when he was gone. Ren had curled up on the pillow beside him, feeling guilty for indirectly ruining the one time of the day they got to talk.

* * *

Aoba always cried. When he woke up and rolled over to an empty, cold bed pillow fluffed up and cover smooth as if it hadn't been slept on, which it hadn't. He always made two mugs of coffee, realising each morning as he went to yell up the stairs to wake him, only to realise he wasn't there. Wasn't in bed, or the shower, or talking with the Usagimodoki, not even in the country sometimes. The coffee would be left to go cold, black surface reflecting the baleful amber eyes that stared into its murky depths. Ren would climb onto the table, with difficulty due to his short legs, squirming under Aoba's arm to lick his chin and nuzzle into his neck, muttering words of comfort that never seemed to have much effect.

* * *

Ren didn't think he knew, the cheery tone on their Coil calls a huge difference to the miserable tone Aoba used during the long days and lonely, sleepless nights that they spent alone.

But then, finally, finally, the call would come, where Ren would hear Aoba's voice rise in excitement and happiness that was genuine. He'd know he was coming home, his new, second Master. He knew it was all stations go when he heard that, going to nudge the Usagimodoki into alertness and commanding them to help Aoba with whatever welcoming gift he had planned. Ren usually occupied himself with more practical tasks, dragging pairs of discarded socks and boxers out from under the sofa or wherever they'd been strewn and carrying them down the stairs in his mouth. Depositing often weeks worth of dirty washing in the laundry room, which Aoba had been to miserable to go near, spending his time crying and eating ice-cream instead of completing practical tasks like cleaning and bathing. He tried his best with the rubbish too, dragging pizza boxes twice his size into the kitchen, leaving them on the floor for a newly happy and energised Aoba to deal with.

* * *

There was always a sense of manic energy to Aoba in the days before he returned, dishes that had lingered for weeks were washed and put away. The fridge was restocked and the empty wine bottles were replaced anew, empty ones disposed of in the recycling bin so he wouldn't see how much Aoba always drank in his absence. Bedding would be stripped and changed, curtains opened, shelves dusted and the bathroom scrubbed to a gleaming shine. Air freshener would be sprayed around the house liberally, covering up the smell of old takeaways, sleep and unwashed clothes.

Aoba would take a long shower, washing himself clean, using conditioner on his already soft hair hair and a face pack to make his skin smoother. He'd trim his nails, finger and toe, apply hand cream and heel softening balm, walking around in cotton socks and gloves all day to let the nurturing liquid sink in. He'd order flowers from a florists in the town nearby, filling a vase in almost every room with the sweet smelling blossoms. Roses for the dining table, daffodils for the entrance hall, lilies for the living room.

The house would be made anew, floors hoovered, corners dusted, sometimes Aoba would even wash the cars in the garage, which hadn't even been touched, seeing as he couldn't drive and he'd refused to use a chauffeur.

* * *

"You ready, Ren?" He would ask, nervously fixing his outfit for the tenth time in five minutes, twitching in front of the mirror in their bedroom.

"Mm." Ren would nod, trotting over to Aoba to sit next to his feet.

"Thanks, as always." Aoba smiled, though whether as thanks for his support during the separation, or for something else, Ren wasn't sure.

"My pleasure."

* * *

Waiting for him to come through the arrivals gate, Aoba twitched nervously, constantly looking at the arrival board that hung from the ceiling of the high-roofed hall, echoing with activity.

When the first tired, jet lagged faces appeared, Aoba's heartbeat would pound in his ears and he would squeeze Ren tightly, ignoring his mutters about how high his pulse was and that he should calm down.

When the familiar, blonde head appeared, buried in a crowd of other travellers, he'd begin to shake, giving Ren a quick kiss on the head and lowering him to the ground with his bag. Green eyes were flickering round anxiously, scouring the waiting family and friends looking for his welcoming party.

Then there was the moment when he would finally free himself from the other searching faces, locking eyes with a now teary Aoba. He'd known what to expect after the first time, ditching his bag just as the blue haired boy crashed into him, knocking him off-balance and almost making him fall over. Arms wrapped round tightly, painfully, though neither one complained as they held each other so tight. Aoba was sobbing by now, crying into Noiz's shoulder, completely unphased by the people all around them, some shooting them odd looks, some giving small, fond smiles as they saw the emotional reunion.

"I-I missed you so much!" Aoba wailed into Noiz's shoulder, not caring he was making the expensive suit damp.

Noiz chuckled, sound reassuring as it sent vibrations through Aoba's trembling body. "I missed you too."

Noiz smelled the same as always, familiar and comforting as it filled Aoba's nostrils.

"I'm glad you're back." Aoba breathed, loosening his grip so he could take in Noiz's features, eyes flitting over the face he had memorised a million times over.

"Me too." Noiz smiled, cupping Aoba's chin and giving him a quick kiss, humming happily into their embrace.

Aoba pressed their foreheads together afterwards, allowing Noiz to wipe his damp cheeks dry with a thumb and press another kiss to his temple, breathing in his scent.

A small voice came from behind them, Aoba turning his head to see with a blush on his cheeks. A small boy, no older than about six was staring at them while holding his mother's hand. He looked confused, tugging on the arm til he got her attention before pointing at Noiz and Aoba.

"Mummy, why were those men kissing?" He asked, and Aoba felt the blush on his face deepen turning to see Noiz smirking with obvious interest as he wrapped an arm round Aobas waist and waited for the woman's answer.

"I've told you it's rude to point, Karl." She scolded lightly, though she didn't seem mad, her eyes softening as she followed his finger and saw the still hugging couple. "Well, you know Mummy and Daddy kiss because we love each other?"

The boy nodded, bottom lip stuck out as he tried to understand.

"Well, sometimes men can love men. So that's why they kiss." She explained, surprising Aoba, and Noiz, based on his raised eyebrows, with how truthful and direct she was being.

The boy seemed to consider this for a minute, staring between his mother and the newly reunited pair, before breaking into a smile. "I'm going to kiss lots of men when I'm older!"

Aoba's eyes widened in amused surprise, while Noiz chuckled. The boy's mother blinked a few times, before smiling and ruffling her son's hair. "If you want sweetie."

She shot Aoba and Noiz a warm smile that was partly apologetic and rather amused too, looking away a moment later to the arrivals.

"Look Karl, it's Daddy!" She announced, releasing her son's hand so he could run towards a suited businessman who dropped his briefcase to lift his son into the air, spinning him around.

Aoba and Noiz lingered for a moment longer to watch the sweet scene unfold, the woman greeting her husband with a kiss and a warm smile as her family was complete once more.

"Come on," Noiz grinned taking Aoba's hand and interlacing their fingers, retrieving his bag from the floor where it had been dumped. "We're making Ren wait."

* * *

"Hey, Ren." Noiz grinned, bending down to stroke his head as Ren jumped up to paw at his leg.

"Welcome home, Noiz." He'd reply, tail wagging rapidly, so pleased Noiz was back and Aoba would be happy again.

* * *

It wasn't until late that night, when Aoba had fallen asleep on the sofa, head resting on Noiz's thighs as he caressed blue hair gently, that Ren and Noiz were alone.

Ren jumped onto the sofa, circling Aoba's chest a few times before choosing a comfortable spot and curling up, tail wagging lazily as Noiz scratched between his ears.

"Thank you, Ren."

Ren's eyes eased open, head lifting to look at Noiz, who stared at Aoba with eyes full of love.

"For what?"

"Looking after Aoba." Noiz replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know he misses me when I'm not here."

Ren's tail stopped wagging, ears drooping slightly as he remembered the days spent in bed beside an Aoba who refused to wash, eat or do anything but cry. "He misses you a lot."

Noiz sighed, fingers playing with a strand of long blue hair. "I miss him a lot too. But I'm glad you're here to look after him for me. I appreciate it."

Ren felt a warm feeling inside, licking Noiz's hand affectionately and nuzzling into his palm, wondering for the first time just how lonely Noiz must get on his trips, without even an allmate to comfort him, seeing as he insisted on leaving the Usagimodoki with Aoba.

"I'm glad you're home, Noiz."

"I'm glad too Ren, I'm glad too." Noiz whispered, smiling as Aoba muttered in his sleep, curling a fist into Noiz's shirt.


End file.
